Dauntless Prep
by ReaderGirl2000
Summary: Tris has being bullied throgh all highschool. She doesnt't trust anyone but when her father's job makes her move to Chicago... Will she find true frienship? Will someone be able to break the walls? Will she be able to brak the walls of the guy with deep blue eyes that seems to be in her mind at all times?
1. A new Begining

**Hey guys I'm totaly new in this so wish me luck  
**

TRIS POV

I park my Ferrari away from the entrance and take a deep breath. I'm scared even if I shouldn't. Nobody knows who I am, nobody will recognize me here. I walk mindlessly toward the main office to get my schedule. Inside it smells like coffee and ink. An old lady greets me with a sweet, low voice. "Good morning sweetheart what do you need?"

"Hi, I'm Tris Prior I came for my schedule "

"No problem dear, Christina will give it to you and will take you to your first class. You are new right?"

"Yes I am thank you." A girl appears in the back she is tall, has brown hair and is wearing really nice clothes. She is totally gorgeous. She began to chat about some cute guy he met. Suddenly I bumped with someone. The first thing I saw were his deep blue eyes. "I'm really sorry"

" It is okay no one got hurt."

"Right, I'm Four"

"I'm Tris nice nickname"

"Thank you"

"Eh…. I gotta go see you around I guess."

"Sure bye Tris"

"Bye"

He walks away and Christina look at me for a very long moment. Like if she have seen me jump from a cliff "What?" I ask her

"That is the _hottest_ guy in school but he never talks to anybody"

"He just said sorry and told me his name"

"He doesn't say even that"

"It is no big deal Christina"

"Call me Chris and yes it _is_ big deal"

"Whatever Chris lets just go"

She didn't said anything else but she gave me some weird looks. I didn't understand why. Four was actually hot and maybe he barely talked. So what? It was not my problem.

FOUR POV

While I'm walking I bump into someone. That someone is a beautiful, short, blond girl. She has blue greyish eyes that seem hypnotic. Suddenly it feels wrong to hurt her even if it's just a little. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay nobody got hurt." Her voice is sweet and matches her.

"Right, I'm Four"

"I'm Tris nice nickname"

"Thank you"

"Eh…. I gotta go see you around I guess."

"Sure bye Tris"

"Bye"

While I walk away I think about her. She seems nice and is probably new because I haven't seen her around


	2. The Best One

Chapter 2

Hey Guys seriously thank you for everything I owe you a lot.

TRIS POV

I look at my schedule. My first class is Biology with Mr. Hayes. When I enter to the class everybody is already sitting with a partner except Four. I walk toward him and ask "May I sit?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" There is an uncomfortable silence until Mr. Hayes enters the room. He looks very young almost our age. Probably he just finished college. He writes his name in the chalkboard and presents himself.

"Hi everyone I'm Mr. Hayes but don't call me that I feel old, just call me Peter." He looks at me and smiles. "Let's present ourselves he call a tall girl called Marlene. She sits and another boy presents. Before I expected he calls my name. I stand up and begin

"Um… Hi I'm Tris Prior. I'm 17 years old. I just moved from Oregon because of personal reasons. I like cheerleading and sports even though I'm not very good. And that's more or less all."

"Thank you Mrs. Prior, you may seat."

"Okay."

The rest of the class passes unevenfully. Next I have Gym with Tori Wu. When I'm heading toward the changing room I see Chris making out with some guy. When she notices I'm staring, smiles and calls my name.

"Tris!"

"Hey Chris what's up?"

"Let me see your schedule."

"Sure." I hand her my schedule and a few moments later she squeals exited

"Eeeek! We have all of our classes together except English!"

I fake a smile and try to be polite "Great! I will never get lost."

"I know!" She doesn't seem to notice my discomfort and drags me to the girls dressing room. After we got changed, we headed to the jogging track and met Mrs. Wu.

"Okay, pansycakes we are going to run whole kilometer in the track, Four is going to lead the line" I hear a few groans in the back but I'm excited I want to beat my mark. As soon as Four starts running I put on my headphones and follow him. In that moment everything that surrounds me disappears and I loose the notion of time. Before I realize it I am standing in the end of the track and Mrs. Wu is staring at me in awe. Nobody has arrived but I see a few people approaching. I look at my watch; I ran the kilometer in 2 minutes and a half. Even better than I expected. When the rest of the guys arrive I'm cooling down and drinking water. Chris arrives sweating and panting.

"Oh my God Tris in how much time you made it?"

"2 and a half minutes."

"Wow! Even better than Four and he is the best in the class they gave him his nickname in The Pit, the gym a few blocks from here because he broke four punching bags. "I look at Four.

"Are you him? The legendary Four?"

"The one and only."

"Max always talks about you, I'm Six."

"Six? You mean THE Six?"

"Yep." We stare at each other during a second but the Christina interrupts us.

"Wait, wait, wait what I'm loosing. Do you guys know each other?" She asks looking at me.

"Well in some indirect way. We are the two best fighters in The Pit."

"In the first day in the gym she broke six punching bags in a row in like fourty minutes, the owner Max totally loves her." Four looks at if he can't belive who I am. I laugh a little. It is actually true, I had a big fight with my dad about my job, he wanted me to be his assistant during the summer so I went to the Pit made myself a membership and hit punching bags until someone stopped me. Since then I go almost everyday, and I'm kind of popular. Wherever I am the eyes of many people follow me but really I don't care because I did't wanted the attention.

"So Six," Fours thells me "Do you want to go to The Pit for a little challenge?"

"Of course Four if you want to lose I'd love to." We both laugh. I wont ever let him win.

"Well see you later then. You will lose." He says with an evil grin. You wish number boy.


End file.
